Chief's drop
by Dragonman10
Summary: The Chief and Cortana crash land on Spyro's world. Will their influence help change the outcome of the war. SpyroXCynder And what in the world is a Spartan. Rated M for blood and gore. And colorful language. R
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything. Hope you like it. This is just the prologue. Next chapter will be longer. Is it good. First time doing a crossover.**

* * *

The chief walked through the doorway of the armory. He was stuck on a ship heading for Earth. The only life forms aboard this vessel were him and Cortana. Cortana was driving the ship through slip space, and she said on the intercom. "Chief whats the report on the weapons." John 117 was looking at the weapons with expert eyes. Things were not good right now. He doesn't think it would be enough if the covenant caught them and boarded them.

"the situation is not looking good Cortana. It seems that all we have is a few BR a assault rifle. Five Magnums. A few plasma pistols. A half depleted energy sword. A fusion Cannon. And a sniper. A handful of clips for each guns. No cores for plasma pistols though. Lots of frag and plasma grenades though." The chief sighed and looked at his armor in a specially made locker in the Armory. Recent developments with the UNSC made it possible for the chief to put the armor on without the help of specialized technicians.

"well that's not good." Cortana said then went back to concentrating on driving. Cortana remembered what happened. It was a routine mission. Send the chief and a hundred hell jumpers to a planet that was taken over by covenant. They were searching for something and that something was in the armory. The chief and his team infiltrated and got out with the relic. They didn't know what it did but many marines died that day. Their ship that they came here on was taken out by orbital ships and they found a replacement ship the only chance for survival was to jump into slip space . . . inside the city. It was restricted to do that but Cortana overid that protocol to protect the chief and that relic.

Quickly after that incident the chief took off his armor to dress his wounds. Everything seemed to be going fine. The ship was in good condition. The chief was safe and organizing weapons. Then some strange energy pulse appeared and Cortana was more curious than worried. It was a low yield pulse but it was originating from the Armory. "Um chief somethings happening with the relic. Its emmiting energy waves. You should get up here pronto."

The chief nodded into the camera and quickly walked over to his armor and strapped on the chest plate then the leggings and he slipped on the helmet and took a BR and a magnum and a few clips and put them on his belt and back. Grabbing all frags and placing them in their appropriate slots. As he hurried to the deck double time he strapped on the vambraces and gloves and when it was all together the suit pieced itself together into one suit and The chief's visor and HUD clicked on and then polarized gold. For some nagging reason the chief grabbed a med kit and strapped it on his back and walked to deck and said to Cortana. "status."

"the ships fine, the only different thing is that there is a low yield energy wave originating from the armory or to be more precise, the Relic. It seems harmless but who knows with these thing. It could be a signal beacon." Cortana said running sweeps all through slip space which brought back the usual readings. The holo pad clicked on and Cortana appeared and looked at the chief and put her hands on her hips and she said "well you look ready for a fight. You look on edge."

The chief just stared at her no emotion showing through his visor and he just stated plainly. "I have a feeling I would need this gun."

"Boys and their toys." Cortana said and went back to her readings. She then furrowed her brow and then said "um Chief somethings happening. It seems we're getting pulled into a slip space portal. But this one's reading are higher than normal. Its like its affecting Space and Time. No higher than that. Its like a fifth dimension. Its a alternate universe. Hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride." Cortana said trying to pull out of the gravity of the Portal but seeing that its was doing no good she turned the ship to head for the portal.

The ship was soon pulled through the portal and it closed behind them and all of a sudden the ship was in the atmosphere of a planet at the wrong angle. Without the heat shields up the ship would burn up in a matter of minuets. Cortana was at a loss of what to do. The biggest chance of survival on this ship was 0.0045%. The next option had a 31%. "Chief yank me." Cortana said as her chip space opened up.

Without hesitation the chief grabbed the chip and placed it into the slot at the back of his head and with the feeling of ice to his skull he heard Cortana speak "Chief you have to jump for it. It's the only way. Remember to follow my trajectories. The chief said a silent approval and soon started running for the exit and pressed in the access codes and placed his palm on the panel as Cortana overrode the safety protocols. The door opened up and the chiefs back was up at the wall and he heard Cortana say "NOW."

The chief turned his body and flew out the hatch and started free falling and soon the temperature started to rise and his shields flared and so did the reflective coating on his armor. Cortana soon took his suits controls and put almost all the suits energy into life support the shields and increased the suits pressure systems causing the chief to feel crushed inside his suit. The pressure was sure to kill any human but the Chief was augmented with many augments. Increased bone resistance was one and it was a good thing too.

The pressure caused the chief to black out and before he fell Unchonchus he heard Cortana say "armor lock initiated." They free fell through the air the chief's suit looking like a comet in the sky and within a matter of seconds he crash landed inside a forest creating a smoking crater with his laying head first in the dirt and a blinking light on his suit. Through some miracle his weapons were not damaged and only a few ammo clips were lost. Only two grenades left and the contents of his med pack lost or destroyed. The only things still useable were the morphine shots. And a bottle of bio foam.

**(Spyro's Point of View. Inside of the temple)**

I walked forward seeing Cynder looking at the sky and it brought a smile to my face. Ever since I rescued her from the evil control of Malfor I finally had someone that was my age to talk to. And someone so beautiful. I walked forward looking at my body making sure that nothing was wrong and I brought a paw to my face and breathed on it and smelled my breath. Fine not good but not bad. Just don't get too close spyro. Be smooth, make her comfortable. Get her to talk about her past...no that wont work.

Sighing I just walked over to Cynder who was looking up at the stars and I said "hey Cynder. Whats going on." I watched as she flinched from my voice and glanced at me then looked away.

I thought she wasn't going to respond but after a whole minuet she said "looking at the stars."

My tail swished slightly and I walked closer to her and said "that's cool." I looked up at the stars again and saw a shooting star. It was heading north pretty slow which was unusual. Then something strange happened. A separate star formed and starting heading straight for us. I turned my head and saw that Cynder turned her head at the same time. Our eyes were the same. Bug eyes and curious. After a full minuet it got bigger and bigger and I yelled out "its coming straight for us." Before cynder could do anything I Jumped up and tacked Cynder to the ground and it swooshed over our heads by ten feet. I knew it wouldn't hit up but hey if it was a excuse to be closer than Cynder then Its fine by me.

"Spyro get off of me." Cynder said and wiggled out of Spyro's protective grip. I barely saw the blush that spread through her black scales.

I also blushed and backed up and said "sorry couldn't tell if it was higher or lower." I then turned his head and saw a red glow in the background. It was near the forest and it seemed that the star had landed only a mile from them.

"lets go check it out." I said and spread my wings and looked to Cynder who was just very curious at that since she had a obsession for stars and I knew it. She opened her wings and jumped into the air. I jumped up too and we angled toward to star in the distance very excited at this new predicament.

* * *

**Kinda short but it got to the point. R&R please**


	2. First Contact

**Hey there people I've been on a roll havent I. I just now (30 minuets ago) finished the giganto project that has been taken up the entire night to finish and then I proofred this chapter (been done for a day or two.) and decided to upload it because of all the wonderful trafic. Some part of the Chief might seem OOC but i had to do that since there was no way the Chief would do the action i have made him do. R&R**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were doing a second circle over the crash sight. They were checking the surroundings. You can't be to careful in times like these. They spotted the object yet they couldn't tell what it was through the smoke. It was green, and sorta bulky. The area around it was a smoking crater. "what do you think it is." Cynder asked as she hovered next to spyro.

"im not sure Cynder. I'm gonna get a closer look." Spyro said and without any hesitation dove down toward the smoking crater that contained the Chief. He touched the ground and walked forward and then looked up at Cynder and moved his wing as a gesture like to say "come on." Cynder complied and slowly drifted down and landed next to Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder walked towards the crater and found out that the area around it was slightly warm when a big 'thummmp' was heard and Spyro looked towards the direction finding it to be Dante's Freezer. Cynder looked too and saw that the other star had fallen over there. It seemed that this one was bigger and Spyro saw a warm glow, kinda like a sun but soon it died down.

While spyro and Cynder were checking out the crash sight the smoke obscured him from the dragons. John 117 soon regained conciseness and his battle instants kicked in and he tried to get up and grab his pistol. To his dismay he could not move and when he did it was like he was in a confined space . . . oh wait he was. "Cortana, status." John said trying to reboot his systems but everything was locked down even his visor and HUD. He was blind and deaf. Eventually the suit would go out of this mode. But until then he was stuck in this position.

"Chief we made it. As far as I can tell you are fine. A concussion. Few broken ribs. Though your suit is in full armor lock. That is until five days or when someone presses the reset button." Cortana said. She was blind too. All she could do was monitor the Chief biometrics and health. And listen to him breath. She was as helpless as the Chief.

"The suit has a reset button!" John said surprised. He would have thought that there would be no such device on the suit. Why hadn't the techs mentioned it. Outside the dragons made their way back to the crater and cynder used her wind power to blow away the smoke and they gasped in surprise at what they saw. There was something laying face down in the crater. It looked as if he slid and half of his face, part of his torso and his left arm was stuck in the ground. Though Spyro and Cynder were talking the chief couldn't hear them. And vice versa.

"Yes chief. It only works in times like this. If you press it when your normal nothing happens. Just a fail safe. Thats how Johnson got you out of that hole at sierra 117." Cortana said trying to drag this conversation out the longest. Since she was very bored.

"Cortana. Have you tried the radio." John said tying to move his stiff fingers but to no avail.

"yes I have tried everything I possibly can. Everything down except for life support, our personal COM. Your power. Your shields are down and I think something is wrong with their generator. Some of the crystals got burned out from the heat and force of impact. What are we going to do." Cortana said using her vast intellectuality processing power to find any other options except sit and wait.

"Not sure, but I have been in this exact position once before." The chief said and then went quiet.

Outside Spyro and Cynder were staring at the chief with awe and wonder "what do you think it is." Cynder asked spyro leaning foreword.

"not sure but I'm gonna find out." Spyro said taking a few steps forward until he reached the body and touched the metal with his snout and brought his head back and said "its metal. Can metal be Green."

"im not sure. What is it. It looks like a ape. Or a cheata. Yet something about it seems . . . Erie, odd strange." Cynder and Spyro walked forward and looked down at the figure. It was big and bulky. It was green and had a black like surface underneath it. It seemed so strange, and so foreign. There were little bits of gold and strange markings all over it. Something caught Spyro's eye and it caused him to move forward to inspect it. It was a bright green light that blinked several times every few seconds. It was near the head and with a steady paw he pushed it and there was a steamy sound as the hydrolics in the chiefs suits suddenly de pressurized. It caused his arms and legs and his head to go limp and across the Chiefs vision showed "reboot in progress."

Spyro and Cynder jumped backed teeth bared and growling and cynder whispered "what did you do."

Spyro plainly said "im not sure."

"Cortana . . . what the hell just happened." The chief said and tried to move his arms but still couldn't. The words "Start up initiated, running diagnostics of MJOLNIR MRK VI battle armor initiated. The chief sighed and then when it was complete John flexed his fingers and he was about to stand up when Cortana spoke.

"I think someone hit the reset. Checking motion detectors. Standby. Yea there are two lifeforms looking over you. They do not seem like Covenant or UNSC. Chief do not attack unless attacked. " Cortana said and then the Chief was fully operational again. The only setback was the shield which was only at 5.4%. Not even enough to stop small arms fire.

The chief grounded and started to rise the effects of the concussion getting to him but no matter how hard his head hurt he was getting up. Through his speakers he heard gasped of the strange creatures and his vision went white and then fizzled into a clear view of the surrounding area. As the chief rose to his full height he looked down and the dragons. Out of pure instinct he pulled out his gun but Cortana scolded him and he lowered it but did not put it away.

Spyro and Cynder were staring as the green figure rose to the ground. He moved with such a grace despite his bulky size. It was unreal. He drew out this piece of metal. It looked awkward and unsuitable for anything. He held it like a weapon but the things size and its small reach seemed improbable in battle. He was staring straight at Cynder and himself and he stepped in front of Cynder and growled. Even if the weapon seemed harmless he wasn't gonna let anything happen on his watch.

The Chief stared at the purple dragon and the sleek black dragon. They were both growling at them but the looks in their eyes showed not primal instinct but more of a defensive growl then anything else. There was also a glint in their look that made him think. He saw intelligence in their eyes and he said to Cortana keeping to himself thorough the COM channel. "Cortana any idea's."

"negative. Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe a simple hello, oh wait you don't know the meaning of hello unless it involved kicking out the door of a ODST pod with a rocket launcher (halo 2). Cortana said and pulled up the video she had recorded.

The chief did not respond to that comment. Talking back would only get her going on other things and a distraction was not what he needed right now. Right now he had to deal with two small dragons, who looked like they are about to pounce. It went against every fiber in the chiefs body to do this but it seemed the most reasonable option short of blasting his way out of here. He put the gun back in his holster and removed his hand and lifted his hands in the air with the galactic know symbol of "i surrender."

Seeing this the dragons looked at each other and nodded and walked forward and Cynder rushed forward and using her tail knocked the gun off of the Chief and stepped on it. Not putting enough pressure to break it but enough so that she could break it if she wanted. Though something strange did happen when she knocked the gun out of the holster. She was about a centimeter away from the metal when her tail meet some sort of resistance. Like a barrier and Spyro saw it too and he didn't know who or what this guy was so he was going to find out. "who are you." was the thing that spyro said.

"holy shit it can talk." Cortana said a little too loud for the Chief;s tastes.

"yep definably smart." The chief added and then decided to reply and he replied back to spyro using the COM for outside talk "I am the Master Chief. And you are." The chief just stared at spyro but also staring at Cynder too seeing her surprise that he talked without a mouth.

The two dragons stared at the chief in surprise and shock and also caution and Spyro said "ape come with us." Spyro narrowed his eyes looking for other weapons on the Chief and couldn't find any but around the crater there were some things of interest. But that would have to be for latter. This was no time to be checking things out. (I know the chief wouldn't give his weapon away but he couldn't have just blown S&C away.)

The Chief was surprised at this because they just called him a ape. Whatever that was. "You must be mistaken. I am no ape." The chief said Inside the helmet he searched around his HUD marking all of the equipment and reading its serial tags. He put a NAV marker on the general area and then felt that he still had his combat knife on hand. All Spartans were trained with extensive hand to hand combat training and they had exceptional ability with throwing knifes and knifes in close quarters. They Chief could still be a weapon of death even if he didn't have his weapons. That was just with his training and not counting his augmentations and his MJOLNIR MRK VI which both increased his speed and power.

"Well follow me. Cynder get behind him and kill him if he makes a break for it." Spyro said staring at the chief then started to walk and Spyro kept his eye on the chief making sure nothing happened. Cynder nodded in acknowledgment and followed the Chief as he walked. The Chief could easily taken out these dragons with ease. They where both within his reach and with the knife at his ankle he could take care of them if they took off in the air.

"Cortana should I deal with them and then escape." the Chief said in a personal COM channel double checking to see if the external speakers were off. He just wanted to check in with Cortana.

"no Chief I believe that were should follow them. They might know where we are. And who knows. If we are stuck for the time being its a strategic move to surround ourselves with friends instead of enemies." Cortana said. The Chief though this through and it sounded the most sound solution out of the other ones he almost proposed like killing one and using the other as a hostage.

"Where are we going." The Chief asked Spyro looking around using his peripheral vision to spot any lurking danger that might be in the forest.

"To meet the dragon Guardians. They will decide your fate Ape." Spyro said as they made their way to the temple. The Chief was about to answer when his motion detectors suddenly showed enemy movement ahead of him and to the right. Just as he was about to warn Spyro a ape jumped out in front of Spyro a sword high up in the air intent of bringing it down on his head. Spyro saw it at the last minuet and had no time to react. Likewise with Cynder. The Chief however saw it and years of combat experience kept him on edge and kept his senses and reaction speed higher then anything ever recorded.

The Chief sprung into action and grabbed the hand of the ape with the sword and stopping the blow. Using his free hand the chief punched the apes windpipe with all of his strength and power. He felt the crunch and the ape fell to the ground trying to breath but he couldn't. Within moments he was dead. John looked up ahead and zoomed in and turned on his thermal vision. He saw a full scale attack on a temple or something and he knew they were not friendlies. The Chief turned his head and looked at Spyro who just recovered from the shock and saw that Cynder was trying to comfort him.

The Chiefs faceplate depolarized and they looked at Johns face and the Spartan-II said "im not a ape."

Just as quickly the face plate polarized back to the familiar golden color and the chief grabbed his combat knife and held it in his left hand. He would use his right hand to block and grab. Then his left to slit throats and stab in the heart. They Chief knew he had to gain the trust of these dragons. It was one of those feeling soldiers get in the middle of battle. The Chief had to make a difference so he snuck into the forest and continued silently towards the apes that were raiding the temple.

He would launch some quick attacks then fall back. As he neared the party of the Apes he took in a breath then locked his sight on a ape with his back turned and got ready to spring at it.

* * *

**So there was Chapter two of Chiefs drop. First good clifhanger I think. Next chapter will be a bloodbath and I eagerly await typing it but I have had my mind set on cranking out another chapter of my HTTYD fan fiction. Review and I might make the next chapter even longer. More reviews the longer.**


	3. I Come in Peace

**Sorry about the long wait. Life has been hectic and all. I had a to help my dad move all of his girlfriends stuff to her new house. Then I had two birthday party's and got about 4 hour's sleep in two days. But I did promice to myslef I would get this done so I cranked this out. This is my first fight scene I have ever done so hopefully its not too bad.**

**Disclamer: I do not own halo or Spyro. If I did there would already be more Spyro games and more Halo games out. And a Spyro novel. And a movie for both of them. **

**About my poll; The winner gets all the attention during Tennis season unless one story gets finsihed or I get writers block.**

**Shout outs: I want this person to continue their story but they havent updated since august. Its called Ripple of love. Its in the Dinotopia fiction and its a amazing story. Its my favorite one and I want everyone to go and check it out. Review, beg and get him to update ASAP. If he reaches 100 reviews and/or updates I will put in my bio the plan for the next series of Chief's drop.**

* * *

The chief sprung forward and with his left hand grabbed the apes mouth and with a quick motion snapped the neck. Letting go of the soon to be dead ape John kept on moving at a steady pace and killed another apes with precision attacks. As the Chief started to move out of the cover of the shadows a Ape turned around.

The Spartan-II reacted purely by instinct when the ape opened his mouth to yell out to his buddies. Drawing his hand back the Chief threw the blade with a precision unmatched by most knife experts. In the hands of a trained professional a throwing knife is a wonderful instrument of death. In the hands of a spartan a throwing knife becomes the incarnate of death itself. The blade sank hilt deep into the Ape's throat and with a gurgle he fell bleeding out.

The thump that was created when the ape died caused a group of apes to come over curious. The Chief swore and then moved closer at a fast speed catching the group of apes in a ambush. Without his blade the Chief had to rely purely on hand to hand combat.

Catching the lead ape on his blind side the chief delivered a bone crushing punch to the Ape's jaw. Grabbing the leaders arm the Chief twisted and spun the ape around breaking the arm in the process. The Chief brought his leg back and kicked into the apes back breaking the creatures spine and knocking it into the group of apes causing them to fall backwards.

Without a moments hesitation John grabbed one of the ape's by the neck and threw it against a tree before grabbing two of the other ones and cracking their skulls together. He heart the sharp crack which signaled that the beast was dead. The remaining four ape's got up from the ground and the one that the chief had thrown into the tree also started to get up. Taking steps backward the Chief grabbed his blade from the unlucky one's neck and held it backwards.

The chief rushed forward putting on a burst of speed only a spartan could and dug the blade into a apes neck before it had time to react. The chief dodged all the blows and punches from the apes and slashed at their arms at every one. The chief kicked ones shin causing a clean snap. As the ape started to fall to its knees the Chief then kneed it in head causing its neck to snap in the process.

Two apes tried to be hero's and rushed wildly at the Spartan-II but got their throats cut out within moments. There was only two left and they opened their mouths for a battle cry but the Chief stabbed one it the heart while ripping the other one's throat out at the same time. The chief sheathed his knife and said to Cortana "easy enough . . . but tedious and boring."

"yea whatever chief. You do want to gain the trust of those people right. I suggest that you get a move on." Cortana said amusement in her voice.

The chief only nodded in approval and took off at Spartan fast speeds and spotted a giant red dragon fending off about 23 ape's at once. He was using his tail claws and was spewing flames into the mass causing panic. John saw that he was quickly surrounded and decided to help. He started to run at the dragon but at that moment the dragon released his fury. The only thing the Chief heard was a mighty roar and a wave of heat passed through the Chiefs suit. The 'beep beep' sounds of the Chiefs shields were blaring in the Chiefs ringing ears.

The Chief was staring at the sky and started to get up. It was close to a over charged plasma shot. "Cortana what the hell was that." John said as he got to his feet and all he saw was the surprised expression on the red dragon's face. Even without looking he knew he must have been a odd sight. The sound of his shields recharging gave a small smile to the chiefs face.

He must have look strange. A extremely tall green giant with the reflective coating blazing different colors from the heat. The gold field of his shields recharging and how he managed to survive the fire.

A small playback appeared in the corner of the Chiefs vision. It showed in slow motion a circle of fire appear around the dragon and then expand outward. "that what it is." Cortana said.

The chief took another step forward but acting purely on instincts and experience dodged out of the way as the dragon lunged at the Chief. The Chief dodged by a few centimeters and turned around his knife already in his hand and said to the dragon. "im here to he-." The chief was cut short as a tail smacked the Chief on the head causing his shields to drain all the way. John then rolled forward and he heard a "watch out." from Cortana just as a paw intercepted his field of vision and pinned the Chief down. The Chief grabbed the paw with both of his hands his knife too far out of reach. He pushed the paw away and the dragon started to flip over from the strength of the Chief but the Dragon put his weight into it and the Chief lost a few inches. Taking deep breaths he pushed. The biometrics and the suit strained and slowly the Chief started to push the dragon off of him.

The dragon grunted and brought his head down next to the Chief and opened his maw. The chief saw that there was flames licking the back of the Red dragons throat. But just before the dragon breathed out the Flames Spyro's voice was heard "Ignitus wait. He's a friend."

A purple dragon shot into view and stood over the chief who was staring at the dragon. The red dragon named Ignitus then said "how is he a friend. He was with that group of apes and they were attacking the temple." Ignitus said. The red dragon moved his paw off of The Chief and moved next to Spyro.

After being free from the pressure caused John's shields to charge up to their weakened state. He got up and stood up looking at the two of them. Reaching towards the back of his helmet the Chief pulled the helmet off and a hiss could be heard. Taking the Green and gold helmet off the Chief looked at the dragon's and said "I come in peace."

* * *

**Remember to Check out Ripple of love. It's rated M so you'll have to change setting if your a pansy. R&R**


	4. AN Tennis

**Alright people I'm sorry about the no updates. It wasn't my fault. My dad just moved into a new house and I had to help him with all the furniture. Then I have school, and this Friday and Saturday and part of Sunday I had a tennis tournament. I did very good and I got Second place. I lost to this person who is ranked 8 ish or something high like that in the entire state of Cali. So that's my excuse.**

**But I did get half a page typed out on my free time. This next chapter will be a short one. Probably 2000 words.**

**About the poll. So far its a two way tie. I will continue updating Chiefs drop and Arons journey. ROTDN however will not be, but the first chapter will be redone.**


	5. The Note

**Finally. This chapter was hard to write. It took forever. But that was partly because I had twenty minuets each day. Now to answer some of your peoples question, there is going to be a Chief's drop 2 but it is not going to be called that. Now Fresh blood has posted a A/N on his fiction. The one I am shout outing to. And I enjoy every review, rather it be good or bad. Bad ones make my day and make me laugh. I got my first flame with this story and it was funny readign the post. Cause in my mine I could imagine him/her bitching about this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Halo**

**Recent news: If you dont know, I post on my profile what I plan for this week and what I actually did that day. **

**About the poll: Aron's Journey won. Sorry. This doesnt mean this story is dead. Its just not gonna get updated till I get bored off AJ.**

* * *

Ignitus stared at the man clad in the green armor, minus the helmet and said to him suspicion still in his voice "My name is Ignitus. Whats your stranger. Sorry about my actions. One cannot be too careful in these dark times." Ignitus lookes up and down at the strange creature. Ignitus was surprised when a field of golden energy appeared around the man before disappearing. At first the Guardian thought that this was new to the man also but surprise did not show onto his face at all. _Volteer would love this._ Ignitus thought to himself.

The chief didn't respond right away, he first looked around and breathed in fresh air. This air smelled of crushed pine needles mixed with ashes of a recent fire. There was also a heavy scent of something else but he couldn't place his hand on it when it hit him. _The dragons. That smell must be their smell._ The chief realized and looked around at the temple surprised that dragons built this. The Chief looked into Ignitus's eyes and said to him his voice clearly sounding like a military tone of a officer reporting to another officer of equal standings "Sir I am sorry for my poor notice. I go by many names but you can call me Chief, or master Chief. Whichever you prefer.." John said and then turned to Spyro and said "thank you for your assistance. Um where is your friend."

The purple dragon then looked behind him and then looked all around hoping to find some sign of Cynder. Spyro then said "um Cynder . . . I'm not sure. She may be out killing some apes." The dragon looked worried for Cynder and he soon excused himself and then started to walk away forgetting that he could fly.

Ignitus watched Spyro leave and the Guardian then said "again I thank you for your help. I think me and the other guardians would like to talk to you . . . um C-Chief." Ignitus turned and started to walk into the further areas of the temple but then stopped when he realized that the Chief was not following him.

"sorry but I have to get something. I will meet up with you after I have collected my . . . supply's." The Chief said slipping his helmet back on and he started to walk towards his Nav point listening to Cortana nag about all his mistakes. Back at the temple Ignitus watched the man walk off and the guardian turned tail and walked to the other area's where the guardians were either finished or finishing off the rest of the apes. After calling for a meeting Ignitus started to have a bad feeling coming from mount Malfor.

The Chief was making his way towards his gear and when he reached his crash sight he noticed that a few of his weapons were crushed. His BR seemed overall fine, though the Chief reminded himself to clean it afterwards. The Magnum seemed fine except that some of it was in pieces. Kneeling down the Chief picked up the rifle and placed it on his back where his magnetic plates kicked in and held it there. Grabbing the clips from off the ground the Chief soon counted that he had seven clips for the BR, and three clips for the Magnum. He had two grenades and three flash bangs.

The Chief grabbed his med pack from off the ground and he also placed that on the magnetic plates. After taking inventory the Chief had a can of Bio-foam. He also had a muscle stimulant that helped when a person gets shot or stabbed for a more natural recovery. Many other salves and other equipment was also stored in the pack.

John then started to walk back towards the temple to come across Spyro sobbing. The purple dragons was hunkered over something. John being quite curious started to walk over to Spyro and said "whats wrong."

Spyro jumped up growing but when he saw it was just the Chief he calmed down but didn't say a thing. He only nodded towards a note and the Chief taking that as his cue bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of wood and the words looked like they were carved by Cynder's claws. The words were vertically. They read "Please, Look, Everywhere, Hero." The Chief was confused at this and saw that there was a signature, but it wasn't Cyder's, it read 'Malfor'. He had Cortana scan the letter for later analysis.

The Chief turned and looked at Spyro and said to him "do you know what this means."

The purple dragon nodded and said "y-yes. It means we now have a evil Cynder on our hands. That signature is her old masters. I think he managed to corrupt her. But I thought that she couldn't be corrupted ever since she was free . . . unless she was willing" Spyro once again broke down into bite sized dragon pieces.

"wait what do you mean evil." John asked confused and after a few seconds Spyro pulled himself together and told the Chief all about Cynder's past and what had happened and about him saving her from Malfor. When he mentioned Convexity the Chef asked "whats that."

Spyro sighed and said "the element of space, so to speak. It corrupts you." Spyro then went into a shorthand version of what Convexity was.

Cortana said to the Chief was "sounds like slipspace."

Master Chief sighed and grabbed the 'note' and told Spyro that the Guardians are waiting for us. They then started their long trek back to the temple and as soon as they reached the pool of visions all the Chief could say was "wow." In front of him were four dragons, there was a yellow one that was smaller then the rest. Ignitus and a light blue one were about the same but the green was was ever sized.

As they walked forward Ignitus turned and said to Spyro "Ah nice of you to come by Spyro and Chief . . . um where is Cynder."

"um she has . . ." Spyro was about to say when the Chief interrupted.

"left. She felt that she needed some alone time. She will be back within a week." Master chief said. Spyro looked at the Chief like he was crazy.

"ah I see. Now Chief, this is Terrador, Cyril and Volteer." Ignitus said pointing them out so it goes, Green, Blue and yellow.

The Master Chief took off his helmet seeing no reason to keep it on and looked at the Dragons and saluted saying "Nice to formally meet the Guardians . . . sir." the Chief said.

Terrador started to grin and said "Mr. Chief are you perhaps a warrior. You hold yourself like one and you talk like one."

Volteer walked forward inspecting the suit saying "ingenious design, positively flawless and stunningly beautiful, I cannot fathom how one could move in such proportion est armor.

Cyril stayed back and said "My name is Cyril and I am the master of ice from a rare family linage at that too." chief ignored him.

"I thank you again um . . . what is your species again." Ignitus asked curiously.

"it is human." The Chief answered plainly.

"What is that strange armor that you have. It positively gleams in this glorious light." Volteer asks looking at the Chief with his all too curious eyes.

"I'm sorry but I cant tell you that. Its classified." The Chief plainly said and soon answered questions by all the guardians.

As they were dismissed it turned out that the Chief would stay in Volteer's room. Before the Chief could retire to his quarters Spyro stopped him and asked him "Why didn't you want me to tell the guardians about Cynder  
s . . . b-betrayal." Spyro looked once again at the edge of losing it and crying.

"because I don't think that she really betrayed you. Look at the note again. Read the first word of every line backwards." The Chief said holding out the note.

Spyro opened his mouth to speak and then said the word as he finally understood. "H-E-L-P"

(At the mountain of Malfor)

"master we have word that your servant Cynder is being influenced by the dark crystal that has landed. She is back under your control." The ape said his face showing terror as he stared at the Crystal holding Malfor.

"excellent. Any other good news, what of the temple. I take it, it was a success." Malfor said

"Um it seems that the ship that had crashed that is holding the dark crystal also is carrying something that can alter convexity, from what the apes I have sent over to investigate have said. The attack on the temple was a failure. The guardians repelled the assault without any casualties and they had a stranger helping them. They said he walked like a ape, yet he moved fast like a Cheetah but his strength was unmatched and he moved with the grace of something inape."

"WHAT. Your telling me that your generals led a assault on the temple outnumbering the dragons 7 to 1 and they still manage to wipe you out with no casualties." Malfor said but when the ape opened his mouth to apologize it was cut off by a sword. "thank you Gaul for eliminating that pest.

"It was my pleasure boss. What are my orders." Gaul said stepping into the light.

"you are to meet up with Cynder and destroy this . . . stranger." Malfor said evilly.

* * *

**I had fun writing the last part even though it was very short. Now read and review and I really want you people to got and read Ripple of Love in the Dinotopia fanfiction archive. Now its rated M so no panslys. Rand R**


End file.
